Scattered: Stopping a mad man
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This story takes place after season 8 and when the kids are in their upper teens and low 20s. the sisters and their kids end up in World War Two on D day right before the allies landed at Normandy. They are trying to figure out why they are there and have no idea that their mom's and cousins are there as well. More inside
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after season 8 and when the kids are in their upper teens and low 20s. Piper, Paige and Phoebe's kids will be there but not in the same place. Prue is in this but does not have kids as she and she husband Jack decided not to. The husbands will not be in the story for the most part as the sisters and their kids end up in World War Two on D day right before the allies landed at Normandy. They are trying to figure out why they are there and have no idea that their mom's and cousins are there as well. On their journey to find out why, they will come across a group of women called the Legion of Polish women who saved over 2,500 hundred Jewish children. They will also come across the resistance and German soldiers who want to assassinate Hitler. Will they figure out why they were sent back in time before a mad man gets his hands on something that could change not just the outcome of the war but the entire future as well?

I will put a link in my profile about the legion of Polish women that I just found out about. It is truly an amazing story and one that should not be left in the shadows.

Scattered: Stopping a mad man

Chapter 1

We fell from the sky

Prue was the first to hit the ground and made a grunt when she landed hard on her back. The last thing she remembered was going to her car after a photo shoot and now she was trying to get her breath back while someone landed right next to her.

"Ouch," Phoebe said as she sat up while holding her right shoulder

"Phoebe?" Prue asks as she too sat up.

"Prue where the hell are we and why does this happen a lot?" Phoebe asks as they heard something land behind them.

"Paige?" Phoebe said and helped her baby sister up from the ground.

"Ok well that's three of us so where is..." Prue started to say when they heard a familiar voice.

"Up here," Piper said as she was hanging from a tree.

"Piper," Phoebe said and smiled as she was happy they were all together.

"Yeah don't be so excited Phoebe, if you haven't noticed I am stuck in a tree," Piper said while trying to keep her grip.

"I got her, "Paige said and tried to orb but found she could not. "Or not."

"You don't have your powers?" Prue asks nervously.

"Wait let me try," Phoebe said and levitated up to Piper so she could help her down softly.

"Ok so why don't I have mine?" Paige asks with her hands on her hips.

"And more importantly, where the hell are we?" Piper asks as she pulled out some twigs from her hair.

"I don't know but lets see if mine work," Prue said and used her telekinesis to send a rock over the edge of a cliff that was only a few feet away. All of them walked over to the edge and looked over as the rock finely made it to the bottom where waves crashed into the rock face. Prue looked around and then could see what looked like bunkers that were inset into the side of the hill. It was quite a distance away but she could also see certain land marks that gave away their location. "Oh god," she said and now got the attention of the others.

"What – what is it?" Paige asks nervously...

"Normandy," Prue replied and Paige smiled a bit.

"I always wanted to come here and see …." Paige started to say when Prue pulled her and Piper to the ground as Phoebe got the hint.

"1944 Normandy Paige," Prue stopped her and could see German soldiers in the distance.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Well at least we have our powers," Phoebe said and Paige gave her a sideways look. "Sorry."

Over 40 miles away Chris dusted himself off as Wyatt landed right next to him.

"I really hate it when they do that," Chris said while looking up to the sky.

"You sound like mom," Wyatt said and they heard some rustling behind them in a hay stack. Chris put his hands at the ready but Wyatt put his hand on his. "Wait," he said as someone was trying to get out of the stack.

"Ok what the hell?" Mel asks as she climbed out the side of the yellow pile and started pulling strands of hay out of her hair.

"Hay its the scarecrow," Wyatt said as Mel blew out some hair from her face.

"You know it makes it very difficult to get to my classes when I fall through portals," she said and made her way over to them.

"Where are we?" Chris asks.

"I don't know I just got here" Mel said and walked past them to look around.

"Do you hear that?" Wyatt asks while looking out over the field that had hay stacks scattered about.

"What, is your hearing super now because you have been copulating a lot of powers lately," Mel said and Wyatt ignored her as he saw a jeep in the distance.

"Get down," he said and pushed them behind the stack.

"Oh my god that is a 1944 German jeep," Chris said as he smiled.

"1944 do you mean restored or not restored?" Mel asks.

"No guys I think we are in..."

"World War Two," Wyatt finished as the jeep went by with two Nazi soldiers.

About 40 miles away from Piper's kids, Phoebe's were just getting up from the ground as they too came through a portal.

"Oh come on," Prudence said as she stood up.

"What did you do?" Parker asks while getting to her feet.

"Nothing and why do you always blame me?" Prudence asks.

"Because it usually is your fault," Pandora replied.

"Where are we?" Parker asks as she looked around and saw a quaint little village in the distance.

"I don't know," Prudence replied while looking at the village.

"Wait I will call mom and tell her its your fault," Pandora said as she pulled out her cell phone but had no bars," Or not the reception sucks here."

"Lets just go to that town and asks for a phone," Parker said and started walking off with her sisters behind her.

40 miles from them 3 other people in her early 20s to late teens were getting off the ground.

"Did a spell go awry?" HJ asks as he stood up.

"No I don't think so," Kat said as she looked around and was on a dirt road.

"I hate portals," Tamora said as she kicked a rock down the road.

"Well lets get these shoes a walking," Kat said as she pulled out her cell phone and there was no bars.

"Guy's I can't orb," Tamora said with panic.

"Neither can I," Kat said as they looked at Henry.

"Hold on," he said and closed his eyes. The small rocks on the road began to float and hover next to them," Looks like I do," he said.

To be continued...


	2. Getting your bearings

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.

Here is the information about their kids. Prue never died in season three and Paige grew up with them. I thought that would be best because some people like Prue and some like Paige.

Piper will meet Leo and Natalie at some point in this story. I also fixed some issues with the first chapter and reloaded it.

**Piper and Leo kids:**

Wyatt = age 24

Chris = 22

Melinda = 20

**Phoebe's and Coop's kids:**

Prudence = 19

Parker = 18

Pandora = 17

**Paige's and Henry's kids:**

HJ =19 adopted

Kat =19

Tamora = 18

Prue is married to Jack from season two. He came back to deeply apologize for tricking her with his twin and after some time she fell in love with him. They do not have any kids mostly because Prue is happy with her nieces and nephews as she helped raise them. Jack did not really want children and is a great uncle as at time he acts like one.

The powers they have will be told as the story unfolds to make it more interesting.

Chapter 2

Getting your bearings

Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige were trying to keep low as they could hear German soldiers in the background and close to the cliffs as they made their way around to some trees in the distance.

"Would it kill them to say hay we are sending you back in time," Piper whispered as she was hunched over to keep out of site.

"Do you guys hear that?" Paige asks as a whistling noise in the distance was getting louder. Prue looked out over the ocean and could see mostly fog, but something else was coming through.

"Get down!" she yelled as a large missile made contact with a bunker causing a huge explosion forcing all of them to the ground. Piper was dazed as her ears rang from the shockwave while debris was falling all around them.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as she was hanging on for dear life on the edge of the cliffs. "Piper!" she yelled again because she was closest to her. Piper blinked repeatedly trying to get rid of the black and white dots that fill her eyesight as more missiles were flying overhead. She looked over and saw Paige's mouth moving but could hear no sound. She ran over to her and pulled her up while Prue was digging Phoebe out of some fallen pieces of wood.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asks as she helped her up.

"Ouch," Phoebe said while looking at her arm that had a small cut," Yeah you?"

"So far but we need to get out of here," Prue said as Paige and Piper were running over to them. More explosions thankfully further away from them were going off like fireworks at a parade.

"What?" Piper asks as she still could not hear a thing.

"Just come on!" Prue yelled as they all made their way to the tree line. They were only a few feet away when they heard the sound that could only be described as a roaring beast behind them. Prue turned and a Nazi soldier was aiming a flame thrower at them. She turned Piper around and hopes her instincts would kick in and when Piper put her hands up, the flame froze just inches away from all of them but they could still feel the heat.

"We almost became shish kebabs," Phoebe said as Prue focused her power and sent him flying backwards while moving out of the way of the streaming fire with the rest of them.

"What?" Piper asks and Phoebe just rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the arm as they made their way into the forest.

Meanwhile Chris, Melinda and Wyatt were making their way into a small village as people were running around like something was happening.

"Perfect," Mel said as she knew that this was not good.

"The allies they must be attacking," Wyatt said and they walked into a pub but were immediately greeted by handguns. They put their hands up and tried to smile.

"Wir sind Verbündete," Wyatt said and both Chris and Melinda looked at him a little stunned.

"Really you're going to speak German considering what you look like," Mel said and now Wyatt was confused.

"The blonde hair and blue eyes man," Chris added.

"You speak English," a man asks while walking up to them.

"Yes and the allies are attacking," Wyatt replied and the room was silent for a moment and then it erupted into cheers.

"Oh thank god," Chris said as a man handed him a beer along with Mel and Wyatt.

"Thanks," Mel said but before she could take a drink, Wyatt took it out of her hand. "Hay."

"You're not legal," he said and Mel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on guys we need to figure out why we are here," Chris said and they went to the bar.

40 miles away from them Phoebe's kids were also heading toward a small village that seemed abandoned.

"Ok so we find someone and asks," Prudence said.

"That should be easy considering I think this place is abandoned, wait what is he doing?" Parker asks while a man was running out of a building holding something. He was in the familiar Nazi outfit while another man chasing him who was wearing what looked likes farmers attire.

"Should we intervene?" Pandora asks.

"Don't know but it may be the reason we are here," Parker replied and they all took off running after the Nazi. The farmer was quite surprised to see three young women passing him.

"Shit he is going to make it to that motorcycle," Prudence said and used her power to send him into a wooden fence and hoped the farmer did not notice her using her powers. They surrounded him but the man seemed unarmed but was clenching something close to his chest under his long leather black trench coat. The farmer grabbed his arms and pulled the object he was holding away from him. Pandora looked at the object and began to recognize what it was. It was definitely old as she smiled at it.

"Antikythera mechanism," she said as the others were completely confused and so was the farmer who only spoke French.

"What?" Prudence asked.

"At first they thought it was a calendar but later on they found out it was a way of tracking eclipse," Pandora replied as the man held it close to him.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Parker asks while they did not notice the Nazi get on his bike and take off. "Dammit," she said.

"It doesn't matter I think we need to take this," Pandora said and then looked deeply into the man's eyes and he went into a trance. "You're going to give this to us and then forget we were ever here," she said and the man gave her the object and walked away still in a daze.

"Mom said you're not allowed to use that on humans," Prudence said.

"Yeah well she is not here is she," Pandora said and started walking off.

"Why would a Nazi even have that, wait why was he a Nazi they only were around in world war two right?" Parker asks.

"Yeah and considering what the bike looked like that is where we are, in the past," Prudence replied.

40 miles away Paige's kids were walking on the road when a dark green truck was coming their direction.

"Good we can get a ride," HJ said but was pulled away by Kat into the tree line with Tamora.

"Hay," he said while she pushed his head down to not be seen.

"I have a bad feeling," Kat said and none of them questioned as her gut was always right. The truck passes them along with several others with armed soldiers and when some of them spoke it was in German.

"Ok we are in Germany but I don't remember any wars going on right now," HJ said.

"Because we are not in our time, we are in the past look at the trucks and the uniform," Tamora said as she got a good look at them.

"You have to be kidding me," HJ said while the trucks pass them.

"We need to find out why we are here and fast, because it looks like they're getting ready to fight," Parker said and they followed along the road but made sure they stayed behind the trees.

Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe were finally clear of some of the chaos that was occurring behind them but still have to stay out of sight as they could not change history.

"Stay down guys," Prue said while they were all behind her.

"What?" Piper asks and Phoebe slapped her on the arm to signify to be quiet. Piper rolled her eyes and put her hand to her ear as she was still having the ringing.

"Ok lets stop here for a minute and try to get our bearings," Prue said but Piper kept walking. Paige went to get her and pulled her back to the group.

"Guys I can't hear a thing," Piper said.

"Yeah we got that," Prue said but Piper just squinted her eyes trying to understand what she just said. "Never mind."

"Well we know where we are and what time we are in, but we have no idea why. I mean it can not be to stop the war considering we won," Phoebe said as Piper raised her hands in frustration.

"Hitler he was into the occult right so maybe a demon is trying to help him and traveled back," Paige said and Prue smiled.

"That has to be it, its the only thing that makes sense," Prue said while Piper was hitting her ear with the palm of her hand.

"So we find Hitler, that should be easy and then follow him around to see if a demon shows up, why does that plan sound like a death wish," Phoebe said.

"The first thing we need to do is get out of the war zone and make sure we are not captured by either side," Prue said.

"I think I would not mind being captured by the Allies and considering this is where Leo died, Piper could have a quick fling," Paige said knowing that Piper could not hear her.

"That is not funny and besides don't you think they're going to wonder what we are doing here right before the attack?" Prue asks.

"Oh yeah there is that," Paige replied as Prue started walking again.

Meanwhile in the heart of Germany a man walked into a large room filled with ancient artifacts. His long black trench coat hit his heels as he walked quickly toward a large heavily carved wooden desk. A man was sitting with his hands under his chin and looked up at the man who was approaching.

"Do you have it?" the man at the desk asks.

"No three women came out of nowhere and took it from me," the other man replied nervously.

"I see, how can you call yourself a Nazi soldier if three women can take you?" the man asks and stood up from his chair.

"My apologies I will.." he tried to save himself but felt something hot in his chest and when he looked up, a gun was pointing at him with smoke coming out of the barrel. He then collapsed to the floor and died instantly.

"Apology accepted," the other man said and put his gun back inside his coat.

To be continued…


End file.
